Shinigamis at the Beach!
by Lady Nostalgia
Summary: "Fine! I didn't want to do this because I love you but you leave me no choice!" she told Byakuya. "If you don't want to listen to ME, then I'll make the SWA send another ambassador, I hear Yachiru is free now."


**Based on the beach episode of Bleach…..**

**I do not own Bleach, but I do own my OC Amaya.**

**Contains some ByakyaxOC**

_Thoughts._

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked outside his manor and into his garden. It was a nice day and he decided to take a stroll and enjoy the greenery, he was fond of his garden and took great pleasure in walking around it. It was a very majestic garden, which was understandable since it was in the Kuchiki's estate.<p>

All of a sudden, Byakuya paused and stared at the horrid scene in front of him. There in the middle of his yard, his yard that used to have nothing but the most beautiful flowers sat a giant swimming pool right in the middle. He stood still for a while, there was only one suspect…no one else would dare do something like this, not without having suicidal tendencies.

_These women…_

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

When he made sure that the swimming pool was completely destroyed, he turned and walked back to his office. His strolling mood was completely ruined.

Meanwhile, there was a group of women huddled behind one of the manor's shoji doors that faced the garden. They were spying on Byakuya again and they had witnessed the whole thing, but before any one of them could move, it was too late.

"He found it," said Rangiku.

"Byakushi you meanie!" said Yachiru with a pout.

"You guys we can't tan anymore!" said Amaya looking horrified.

"Let's go back to the meeting room," said Nanaou. "We'll study the situation and look for a solution."

The women went back to the manor and entered their secret meeting room. They were really excited about the pool, and now it was destroyed before any of them could use it.

"It was destroyed because you built it in the middle of his yard!" said Nanaou.

"My apologies," said Nemu. "Next time, I'll make sure it can endure and counter Captain Kuchiki's attack."

"That's not the point!" said Nanaou animatedly.

"So what should we do now?" asked Isane.

"How about building it elsewhere?" suggested Kiyone.

"But where?" asked Rukia.

"The twelfth division has an empty area in the backyard that is not used," said Nemu.

The others stared at her completely lost for words. A swimming pool in Mayuri Kurotsushi's barracks? That was scarier than a drunken Kenpachi Zaraki! There was no doubt that the crazy scientist will study their every move and then try to experiment on them. The girls shuddered at the thought, thankfully, Captain Unohana had an idea.

"I understand your problem," said Unohana smiling, "Why don't we go to a vacation in the real world? I heard they have beautiful beaches."

"YAY! THE BEACH!" squealed Yachiru.

"And we can take Captain Kuchiki to make it up to him," said Nanaou. "This way we can get on his good side again – or at least as good as we used to."

"And who exactly should go and ask him? I don't know about you guys but after we tried taking his picture, I learnt to never try and cross him," said Isane nervously as she remembered the incident.

"I'll go," said Amaya raising her hand. "But what if I can't convince him?"

"We use plan B," said Rangiku staring at Yachiru.

The other women looked to where the blond was staring and found Yachiru trying to stuff five cookies in her mouth at the same time. Amaya really hoped for her fiancé's sake that he agrees. A normal Yachiru was bad enough, but a sugar high Yachiru…..that was soul society's worst night mare.

* * *

><p>Amaya reached the sixth division's barracks and headed to her captainfiancé's office. She knocked at his door and waited till the soft, "Come in." was uttered.

Renji was thankfully not there and Byakuya was sitting at his own desk, doing the usual paper work, a cup of tea rested beside him. Amaya's heart skipped a beat, just like it did every time she saw her handsome prince. She couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him. How could you _not_ fall in love with someone like that?

"Hello there! Miss me?" she asked as she stood by the window sill behind his desk.

"I told you before to refrain from saying these unprofessional things in the barracks," he replied calmly not looking at her.

Amaya giggled and said, "Alright, the SWA have a proposition to make."

"I refuse."

"What? You don't even know what it is!" said Amaya in disbelief.

"No."

"Byakuya –"

"It's Captain Kuchiki in here," he interrupted still not looking at her.

"Aren't you always talking about how we never have time to talk or to try and connect and share our emotions?"

"I don't recall ever uttering such words in my life," said Byakuya.

"That's not the point!"

The answer is still no." "

_Okay, time for plan A part 2._

"Alright _Captain _Kuchiki," said Amaya as she put her arms around his neck from behind. "Can you at least hear the proposal out?"

She felt him stiffen when he arms laced behind him, but then he relaxed and continued doing his work. Amaya had to admit that she was jealous. He had such a perfect self-control; if the roles were reversed she would have already melted in his arms.

_Maybe it's because I'm the hopeless romantic?_

"I have work Amaya, so do you and if you re done with it, I can always give you patrol duty," said Byakuya.

Amaya sprang away from him and stared at him in horror. The last thing she needed now was work, besides she already had a mission that needed to be fulfilled. Realizing that in his current mood there was no way that Byakuya Kuchiki would budge; she decided to try a different approach.

_Time for Plan B._

"Fine! I didn't want to do this because I love you, but you leave me no choice!" said Amaya and walked to the front of the desk then stood with her arms crossed. "If you don't want to listen to ME, then I'll just let the SWA send another ambassador, I think Yachiru is free now."

Byakuya's brush paused inches away from the paper. He was in no mood for the pink haired demon, but he couldn't exactly say that, he had his pride after all. He remained silent and proceeded to sign the paper. But the silence was enough for Amaya who knew him well.

_Thought so_, she thought smugly.

"Anyways," she continued, "We realize that building a pool in the middle of your yard was extremely wrong and therefore we want to make it up to you. The SWA has decided to take a day off and go to a human world beach for a little rest and relaxation and we are inviting you to show our sincere apologies."

"I shall accept the offer," said Byakuya after few moments of silence. "Now let me work."

"Great!" said Amaya and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she ran outside in fear of him giving her a lecture about inappropriate display of public affection in the barracks.

If anyone had entered the office at that moment, they would have seen the tiniest smile grazing the dark haired noble's lips.

* * *

><p>The next day the women found themselves in a human world shop, each one of them was going through swimsuits to try and find the perfect one. Nanaou was having an internal debate about a simple two piece that she was holding. She was a conservative girl, and she didn't feel comfortable exposing that much skin.<p>

"Why are you having such a hard time?" asked Rangiku who was standing next to her. "It's not like you have big boobs to show!"

"Leave me alone!" screamed Nanaou blushing.

Yorouichi chose an orange two piece and chose a purple glittery one piece for Soi Fon not even bothering to ask the latter for her opinion. Isane was urged coughforcedcough by Unohana to choose a gray-ish brown one piece that showed way too much skin and Orihime and Rangiku easily found a pair of swimsuits. But the two that had the hardest time choosing were Rukia and Amaya.

"Why does your brother have to be so over-protective?" asked Amaya with a sigh.

"Older brother just cares," replied Rukia looking around.

Swimsuits similar to Isane's, Orihime's or worse Rangiku's were out of question. Byakuya would drag Amaya and Rukia back to the soul society if they showed up wearing something as revealing as the rest. After countless swimsuits, Amaya found a red one piece that wasn't too revealing and Rukia settled for a pink one.

* * *

><p>"…...and that is why, we have decided to take a little break and come to the beach," explained Rangiku to a very bewildered Ichigo.<p>

"But they didn't tell me anything," said Ichigo.

"We already said that it was a last minute thing after Byakuya destroyed our pool, what more do you want?" asked Amaya.

"Oh lighten up Ichigo!" said Yorouichi smirking. "Thanks to the SWA you're at the beach surrounded by hot babes."

"Ichigo, this is a great chance to show how grateful you are for the help that everyone gives you," said Rukia smiling at him. "Isn't that right Older Brother?"

Ichigo looked to his side and jumped at the sight of Byakuya Kuchiki standing next to him in purple trunks.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" he asked the noble.

"They told me it was their way of making it up to me," said Byakuya.

"And he wanted to see me in a swimsuit," added Amaya moving her eyebrows suggestively.

Byakuya shook his head and ignored the brunette standing next to Rukia. He would never admit that a small part of him did in fact want that but he was raised as a proud gentleman and he would never say something like that out loud. Nevertheless, it was a known fact that Amaya cannot rest without embarrassing herself and therefore him countless times per day.

"Older Brother, I really hope you enjoy your time here," continued Rukia.

Byakuya gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and said nothing. Ichigo sweat dropped as he stared at the passive noble next to him.

"So this is payback huh?" he asked.

"Yes Ichigo, let's all have a good time today," called Ukitake walking towards the group, he was followed with Sentaro, Renji and Ikkaku.

"Captain Ukitake you came as well?"

"I invited him because I thought, it'll be a good change," explained Rukia.

"And Rangiku invited us to liven up the party," said Renji pointing to himself.

"This is great day for this trip and I'm feeling exceptionally well today," said Ukitake before falling to the ground.

Everyone rushed to him, it seemed the heat was a bit too much for him to handle. Sentaro and Renji carried him to a parasol and layed him under it, so that Unohana can look at him.

Amaya looked at the thirteenth captain worriedly. Maybe coming here wasn't a good thing to do, he had a very frail body after all, before she could do anything she felt a hand take hers and looked up to find Byakuya.

"Come on, Captain Unohana will take care of him," he said as he pulled her away from the group.

Amaya followed her dark haired fiancé as he took her to a more quite area, behind some rocks. They stood side by side looking at the waves in silence. The soft breeze ruffled their hair as it brought the sea's salty sent. Amaya hugged Byakuya's waist and said, "You're not _too_ mad about the pool Byakuya, right?"

He looked at her and smiled lightly before lifting her chin with his fingers saying, "The payback is better than I expected." And he kissed her gently on the lips.

Remember the whole melting thing Amaya was talking about? Yup, here was a perfect proof of it.

His hands laced around her waist as her legs threatened to give away. He always made her feel that way, he always made her feel that nothing mattered as long as she was in his strong arms, and that nothing mattered beside that moment that they shared. She felt safe and protected, she felt his love encircle her and she was sure that he could hear her pounding heart.

"Captain are you – Oh God!"

The two lovers broke away and turned to find Renj kneeling to the ground and covering his eyes and red face, "I'm so sorry Captain! I….Captain Ukitake requested me…..I mean requested that we all gather around."

"Chillax Renji!" said Amaya giggling. "We're coming."

Renji ran away and never looked back, Amaya laughed as she looked at his retreating back and said, "Well I guess we should be on our way."

Byakuya nodded and let her go. The pair then walked towards the group and a flushed Renji who didn't dare look his captain in the face.

"Captain Ukitake are you feeling better?" asked Amaya.

"I'm sorry to make you all worry, I'm fine now!" answered the white haired man smiling apologetically.

"Please don't push yourself sir," said Kiyone worried.

"Ukitake, why did you summon us?" asked Byakuya.

"Today is the First Annual Beach Competition," said Ukitake. "It's a competition where everyone tried to build the most beautiful sand sculpture."

"Oh come on! I want to play truth or dare or break a watermelon!" said Rangiku pouting.

"There will be a cash prize from Captain Commander," added Ukitake.

With that everyone except Rukia, Byakuya and Amaya disappeared.

"I'm gonna have to sit this one out, I suck at these things," said Amaya. "I'll go keep Toushiro company."

"What should we do Older Brother?" asked Rukia as Amaya left.

"I do not care about the prize, but this is an excellent chance to show our artistic abilities," said Byakuya. "Come Rukia."

And with that the two Kuchiki siblings walked off to start their work of art.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amaya was at the shack trying to start a conversation with Toushiro.<p>

"So Toushi," started Amaya. "How old are you really?"

Silence.

"Do you have a crush on Rangiku?"

Silence.

"Momo then?"

Silence.

"Captain Yamamoto?"

"What? That's sick! What is wrong with you?" asked the white haired boy shocked and disgusted.

"Well you weren't answering! I had to say something outrageous to make you talk!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn't in the _mood_ to talk to you?" asked Toushiro.

Amaya thought for a while then said, "Nah, never. Hey wait a minute, if that's true than does it mean all these times Byakuya was silent when I spoke with him, it was because he was ignoring me and not because he was too stunned with my beauty?"

Toushiro resisted the urge to face palm. _Oh why? Why do I always have the misfortune of dealing with these morons?_

"Just be quiet and let me sleep," said Toushiro closing his eyes again.

Amaya pouted, it was no fun if he didn't cooperate! With a sigh, she decided to be quiet for a change and lay her head on the table. A little nap won't hurt.

Hours later, Rukia came to wake them up, saying it was time for dinner.

"Woah! I didn't realize I was this tired! Time flew!" said the brunette as she reached the group.

Everyone was sitting in a circle eating and chatting except Byakuya who sat quietly. Seeing that he held no plate, she walked towards him and sat on his lap.

"Amaya," he muttered.

Ignoring her fiancé 's disapproval of any public display of affection, she asked, "So what happened while I was sleeping?"

"The three captains played a prank on us," said Soi Fon.

Ichigo then explained about the water-melon monsters that tried to attack them and kidnapped Orihime, Nanaou and Isane. It was all supposed to be some kind of game that the three captains along with Yachiru made up.

"Wow, I must have been really tired to not hear anything," said Amaya. Then she looked up to Byakuya and said, "And YOU seem to have a very interesting sense of humor."

Byakuya smirked and said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just a little something I came up with when I watched the beach episode. Hope you guys liked it and liked Amaya's character. Please check out my other story 'Welcome to the 6<strong>**th**** Squad' it's another ByakuyaxOC story. Anyways, read and review! BYEEEEEE**


End file.
